Another Chance
by erisnx
Summary: After five years of intense training, Naruto Uzumaki has come back to confess his affection for Hinata Hyuuga. But who would've thought that he would do it in her bathroom? This is my first story so please be merciful on the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of its characters.**

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

_This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. All reviews will be appreciated no matter what._

Hinata Hyuuga…Yes she was one of the members of the Hyuuga clan and part of the main branch as well. She was the heir to the powers that her father, Hiashi Hyuuga should have inherited to her. Should…

Hinata wasn't a strong as her cousin Neji Hyuuga and therefore it was more probable that he would end up heir to the powers of her own father. She simply could not compete with him. He could kill her instantly if he wanted. Her cousins' hate was just icing to the cake. She was already worried about other things, or more specifically other people.

Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor and stopped looking at the beautiful sunset glowing in the distance. The pale orange and yellow lights of it reminded her too much of Naruto Uzumaki, her one true love. He had left to train so that he could prepare to take on new, powerful enemies. Naruto had been gone for a good five years now. It was doubtful that he would ever return to Konoha, but still…

Hinata turned to the sunset and sighed. She loved him; she loved Naruto Uzumaki too much. He had never noticed her. Hinata's shy ways made it impossible to form a coherent sentence in her mind, never mind aloud. He had always thought that she was weird, too quiet, and simply not defensive of herself. He was exactly the opposite; he was brave, confident, and hyperactive as hell.

Her dark, long, dark blue hair flew around her face and she tucked it back. Hinata had told him to be careful on his journey and he had actually hugged her. It was nothing romantic but her heart had leapt with joy. She could still feel his wild, blond hair against her cheeks. She could still feel his strong arms around her…

"Stop it Hinata." she whispered to herself. Thinking about Naruto was going to make her worry about him much more than she had been doing. It was no use to think about having a romantic relationship with Naruto anyway. It didn't take a genius to know that he was in love with Sakura Haruno, who was curiously attracted to Sasuke Uchiha, the hotshot of the Leaf Village. Sakura had beautiful pink hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. How could she be a competition for her?

Hinata was just starting to fall into a deep state of depression when the heard the voice that had been echoing in her mind for a long time.

"Hinata!" The voice was masculine. It had obviously lost its childishness a while ago but it still belonged to the only man Hinata had ever felt love for.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and ran to him with her arms fully extended. He had changed. He was taller, more muscular, and less hyperactive but his blond hair was still wild, and his blue eyes were still full of shiny ninja light. His face was somewhat tanner although it was hard to see his arms through his orange and black coat. His lips were curved into a wide smile and his arms were extended as well.

The force of the impact made Naruto topple backwards and fall into the shallow sand. Hinata fell on top of him and hugged him, despite the false hope this would bring her.

"I'm so glad you finally came back!" Hinata exclaimed with tears brimming in her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm really glad to see you too Hinata but if you keep hugging me any tighter I'm going to suffocate." Naruto said warmly. Hinata started to blush a deep crimson and stepped away from him.

He smiled at her and his eyes shined with happiness. He had missed her. Had had missed her more than anybody here, more than anybody in this village in fact. There had not been a single day in which had had not thought of her. The reason for this was clearer than water. He loved her. Naruto loved Hinata with all his heart and that had been one of the reason for which he came back. The others were more complicated and far more difficult to explain to somebody who didn't know the horrible truth about him.

"When did you come back?" Hinata asked him, with her eyes radiating happiness. He felt somewhat warmer as he saw her face full of happiness. It contented him to make her happy. After all, he was a demon but he deserved to make people happy, to repay for the damage that the Nine Tailed Fox had done.

"I just got back a few minutes ago actually. You're the first person I've seen." he said to her.

Hinata's heart swelled with profound emotion. He had come to see her first. He had cared enough about her to see her first. Did that mean that he felt something for her too?

"I'm glad you came back Naruto. You have no idea how much I missed you." she said softly.

Naruto's breath quickened. Did she feel the same way for him?

He smiled in spite of the rough journey he had overcome. Hearing those words from Hinata made him feel brave enough to tell him the truth.

"Hinata I-I…wanted to tell you that-that…I like your long hair." Naruto blurted out.

So much for bravery.

Hinata's dreams fell to the ground but she was such an expert at hiding her feelings that she only smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto gently took her hands into his and kissed them gently. "I have to go and see Sasuke, Sakura, and all the other people I haven't seen in five years."

Hinata nodded softly. "I'll see you around."

He looked at her with an expression of pure warmth. "I'll see you around." he repeated and left. By this time the sunset had dimmed and it was turning into night. The sky was now a pleasant midnight blue color, the color of Hinata's hair.

_Why didn't you tell her the truth?_ A brave side of him asked.

_How can I confess to the prettiest, most perfect girl in the world that I'm the Nine Tailed Fox and that I love her?_ Naruto responded.

_Easy. You just open your mouth and let the words come out._

_That's easy for you to say._ Naruto grumbled at himself.

He sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha.

Hinata walked to Tenten's house and knocked politely on the door. Tenten answered with a huge smile.

"Hinata! How have you been doing?" she asked warmly. Tenten was finally with her true love, Neji Hyuuga while Hinata had nobody. For a second she felt jealous of her but the feeling quickly went away.

"Naruto came back." She said in a low voice.

Tenten's smile disappeared and was replaced with a firm line. The last time Tenten had told Hinata to tell Naruto about how she felt for him Hinata had ignored her completely. It was Hinata's own fault for being so miserable.

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" she asked, with no sympathy in her voice.

Hinata nodded. "I'm tired of feeling afraid of his reaction and it's about time I finally told him the truth but a part of me feels like he is never going to look at me more than as a new distraction."

Her friends' worries actually made Tenten laugh. She led Hinata into the living room and they both sat on the sofa.

"Oh come on Hinata. When has Naruto ever had a new distraction?" Tenten asked, trying to control her laughter.

Hinata looked at her friend. "What about Sakura Haruno?"

Tenten shook her head. "I'm pretty sure she's just his friend, just like Ino, Temari, and me."

Hinata sighed. That was an answer that didn't make her feel any calmer.

"What should I do?" Naruto moaned as he covered his face with his hands. Naruto was too worried, too unconfident. This was unlike him. Sasuke had almost fallen over when he saw his friend looking defeated.

"Easy. Tell her the truth." Sasuke responded.

Naruto looked at him, annoyed. "You sound like my voice." he grumbled.

"Your what?" Sasuke asked, with an expression of pure incredulous on his face. Sasuke was quickly running his head through a couple of ways to make Naruto sane again.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing but give me some good advice. How did you tell Sakura you loved her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Easy. I just opened my mouth and let the words come out."

Naruto had to work hard to not strange Sasuke for echoing his inner voice.

"It's a little intimidating to give somebody your love and have the suspicion that they might not feel the same thing but Hinata's not like that. I say you tell her what you feel for her as quickly as you can." Sasuke urged. Finally, some sane advice, Naruto thought to himself.

"All right," he murmured. "I am finally going to tell Hinata Hyuuga that I love her and the secret that nobody can ever know."

Sasuke glanced up at him curiously. Naruto had mentioned his secret a couple of years ago but it had never occurred to Sasuke that it might be horrible. Obviously it was if Naruto, hyperactive, confident, Naruto was afraid.

"Is your secret really that bad?" Sasuke asked, skeptically.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was a monster. Was that bad or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day.

As Naruto griped the idea of finally telling Hinata the truth his hands clutched into fists. She would be disappointed and disgusted at the truth but at least it would not have to be his secret anymore. They could both suffer this love together even if it was only one-sided.

"I have to go see her." he muttered to himself, trying to ignore the side of him that told him that he would be an idiot to do so.

He set forth with her house as his destination. His entire confidence was weak and very powerless. Naruto believed her rejection would almost be certain.

He paid no attention to the curious eyes of the people who he passed. He was in too much of an anxious state that he didn't care about his fast running pace.

Without any consideration of any kind he ran even faster, wanting to get this over with quickly.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, who were standing near the Konoha memorial, took special note of their teammate running as fast as he could to the other side of the village.

"In all the time I've known him I've never seen Naruto have such an unconfident look." Sasuke commented as his friend vanished from sight.

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke had been this nervous when he confessed to her that he loved her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto was going to tell a special girl that he loved her. And it didn't take a genius to know who that special girl was either…

"If I'm right he'll come back with a girlfriend." Sakura mused as she thought of the only girl who had been unconditionally kind to Naruto in all his life.

Hinata stared at the sun getting lower and lower into the sky. Once again the sunset lights were glowing a ferocious orange.

She sighed. She needed a break from thinking endlessly about Naruto. He would never look at her like a woman, so why even waste time on him? Hinata knew the answer more than she knew how much her cousin Neji despised her. She loved Naruto with all her heart. He had made her feel wanted, needed. She owed him everything she had.

She struggled against the tears and went to take a warm shower.

Naruto hurried to Hinata Hyuuga's house. He didn't bother with the doorbell and waltzed right in. He heard a noise coming from a room and walked in realizing too late that it was the bathroom.

Hinata had just finished putting the towel around her when the bathroom door slammed open. She stared in shock and embarrassment as Naruto stepped in.

Naruto hadn't realized that it was the bathroom and when he did he was staring at Hinata. Her dark blue hair was dripping wet and her hands were wrapped tightly around her chest, holding the towel in place. Having her in such a state, it was impossible to not notice that her arms were small and white, that her legs were smooth and delicate, that her curves were making Naruto ache to have her in his arms.

Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto's eyes recur her entire body. His face was masculine perfection. His arms were big and strong, the result of hard training, and his entire sculpture made Hinata have indecent, colorful images flash in her head.

"I was just coming in to see if you wanted to somebody to fix your broken door." Naruto said quietly, paying only ⅛ of his attention to what he was saying.

He neared Hinata, unaware of the fact that he had left the front door partly open and that anybody could come in.

Hinata's heart quickened and her breathing became irregular as Naruto closed the distance between him.

_What a perv!! Chase him out, Hinata! _a sensible side of her screamed.

_No! You might never have another chance. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with him? Take advantage of this! _another less pure side of her begged.

_Will you both shut the hell up????!!! _Hinata said to them, completely dazed, embarrassed, and confused.

Naruto stopped a couple of inches from her wet body. His muscles were trying to work against him. Naruto just wanted to tell her the truth about him, that he was a demon fox who was madly in love with her. Unfortunately, his body wanted something else too.

He clutched his fists tightly but his desires overpowered him. Naruto clamped his hands around Hinata's waist, pressed her body to him and kissed her passionately.

Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as she felt his lips move against hers. She felt his strong arms trap her against his torso and engulf her in a frenzy of emotion stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She could barely breathe; she was so lightheaded from the shock of actually being half-undressed in front of Naruto.

Somewhere in her mind though, another thought came into her mind.

Naruto's passion was controlling him and he touched her even more intimately than he had been doing and began to line her neck with his lips.

_He's only after one thing and you know what that is…_ the sensible part of her said worriedly.

The fear made Hinata break apart from Naruto and slap him as hard as she could across his cheek. Naruto stepped back, cursing himself for letting his hands and mouth wander too much.

Hinata's tears overflew down her cheeks.

"You're a monster! How could you try to seduce me just to satisfy your desires? Leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again Naruto!" she accused him with her voice an octave higher than normal. Her queer eyes were full of dark pain. He didn't love her. All Naruto wanted was to take her to bed.

Naruto's eyes widened at the false assumption she had thought of. He couldn't blame her. What else could he possibly be trying to do when she was in a towel and he was kissing her?

"I'm not-"

"Just leave me alone and don't ever come here again. I hate you! I hate you Naruto. You're a monster!"

The realization of what she thought he was ended up being too much for him. The reason he wouldn't tell her that he loved her and that he had gotten carried away was because she was right. He was selfish if he actually wanted a pure human being like Hinata to care for him. The only thing that was true about Naruto Uzumaki was that he was a monster, a monster that had killed many people and did not deserve to be cared for.

"You're right," he said with his voice full of anguish. "I am a monster," His eyes bore into her like two sapphires. "But I love you more than anything in this world even though I'm the Nine Tailed Fox."

Hinata had only paid attention to one thing Naruto had said.

"You-you love me?" she repeated through her watery eyes, feeling incredibly malicious for telling him that he was a monster who had only wanted her body.

Naruto loved her. When he had come in he had been prepared to tell her that and she had taken his kiss the wrong way. Hinata felt horrible for letting her suspicions control her emotions.

Hinata brushed her tears away as the other part of his confession sank in. Naruto was the Nine Tailed Fox that the Fourth Hokage had sealed away. Naruto had the monster that had killed many ninja and innocent civilians. Naruto carried a demon.

_My suggestion? Get the hell out of here. Sure, he looks hot but do you seriously want to end up killed?_ One side of her said.

_No way. Stay here and tell him how you feel! So what if he's the Nine Tailed Fox? It's not like he's killed anybody before right? _The loving part of her tried to convince her.

She started to tremble from the reality that he might too love her.

Naruto looked at Hinata and felt completely disgusted with himself. He had scared her to the point of no return. Nevertheless, he could not deny the feeling that was boiling in his blood.

"Yes," he answered her. "I love you."

She bit her lip and let out a shaky laugh as she tried to calm herself down.

"Well that's funny," she began, feeling her heart accelerate. "I was just getting ready to say the exact same thing."

Time stopped for both of them as they looked into each others eyes. Neither spoke and they both stared at each other for what seemed an infinity. The air was clouded with a thick fog of unreality.

She loves me, Naruto thought to himself as he stared at her face. Her lips were laughing shakily as she looked back with those queer lavender eyes.

He extended his hand and with her priorities set straight she went to him.

This time, nothing stopped them from saying 'I love you' to each other.

**Okay so here ends my first story. Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of its characters. **

**By: sarahh86**


End file.
